The present invention relates to a ball screw. Such drives convert relative rotational movements of threaded spindles and spindle nuts into a translational movement. The present invention further relates to a braking device of a motor vehicle that is provided with such a ball screw.
From DE102008062180, a ball screw according to the features of the preamble has become known. In a spindle nut, a groove is machined on the end side, which is bounded on the circumferential side by a stop surface. When the spindle nut and the threaded spindle are rotated relative to each other, the spindle-side circumferential stop and the nut-side circumferential stop approach each other in one of the two directions of rotation until finally the facing stop surfaces of the two stops contact each other and prevent further relative rotation. Jamming of the spindle nut is thus ruled out. Machining of the groove in the spindle nut takes place in a separate production step. The object of the present invention is to provide a ball screw according to the features of the preamble whose circumferential stop can be produced in an economically favorable way.